


Do you remember

by Dark_lordofall



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, There will be deaths, angst is what this is, bare with me, childhood angst, i dont really know what this is, this is my version of precanon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_lordofall/pseuds/Dark_lordofall
Summary: I have a million ideas about Zelda's childhood. Suffer with me. This is how she became who she is.





	Do you remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthewickedstepmother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthewickedstepmother/gifts).

_"I feel small but so are stars from a distance." - unknown._

Zelda's bedroom door opened quietly. She turned over, not acknowledging Hilda as she climbed into the bed that really wasn't big enough for both of them. Hilda touched the short red hair spread across the pillow gently. Hilda was always jealous that Zelda had inherited their mother's red curls, Zelda hated them. It was the first thing everyone commented on, that she looked just like her mother. In a moment of defiant rage, Zelda had cut her hair just before her birthday - and dark baptism - two days ago. Her parents had been furious and her mother had tried to fix the choppy mess she had made but there was little that could be done. 

"I don't want you to go."

Zelda closed her eyes. Hilda had been attached to Zelda's side more and more as Zelda's first day at the academy approached. It would be the first time they had ever really been separated, with Zelda boarding at the academy of unseen arts all term and Hilda, just nine years old, too young to attend. All three kids had been taught at home by their mother up until now, learning to read and write, as well as the most basic spells and incantations that could be taught outside a proper classroom. All three children seemed to be gifted, Edward especially so, creating his own experimental potions that actually worked most of the time.

"I'll be back in June for summer break. It's only a couple of months, Hilda, and we can write to each other. You'll be okay."

"I know I will." Hilda knotted her hands together, wishing her sister would look at her. "Aren't you scared? You won't know anyone."

Zelda looked up the ceiling and smiled bitterly. "It can't be worse than being here with mother all day."

"Zelda..."

Zelda cut her off before Hilda could start defending their mother again. She was too young or just too naïve to realise that there was more than just teenage defiance causing contention between Zelda and her parents. 

"It's fine Hilda. Go back to bed."

Hilda sat up hesitantly. "Can't I stay here tonight?"

Zelda wanted to say yes. She did. The last thing she wanted was to be alone tonight. As much as she tried to deny it, she was scared of going off to a boarding school she had never even seen. She wanted her sister to stay with her tonight, she wanted to say yes.

"No. Go back to bed, Hilda."

She looked over at her sister as she left the room, and Vinegar Tom jumped up onto the bed and curled up on her feet. 

* * *

"Zelda, I offered to drive you because I assumed that you would be capable of getting out of the house on time. Was I incorrect?"

Edward rolled his eyes at Zelda over the table and Zelda supressed a laugh. Edward could get away with mocking their mother, she couldn't. Girls were held to higher standards, their mother insisted. She must set an example for her younger siblings.

"Zelda? I asked you a question."

"No mother. I'm almost ready." 

Edward had a book propped open, the spine broken through use. Hilda was still asleep upstairs and their father was away, travelling to visit the church of relinquere to meet some promising young warlock. Zelda forgot where.

"I'm ready to go. Come on Tommy." Zelda picked up the lead, brand new black leather with small silver studs, matching with the collar her familiar wore. It was smart and just slightly gothic, Zelda's favourite style.

The puppy was asleep under the table by Zelda's seat.

"Really, must you call him that? You chose such a fitting name, no need to shorten it to informality." 

Zelda caught Edward's eye and he sighed, silently and dramatically, just out of his mother's line of sight.

"Besides," Their mother continued unaware, "You aren't bringing him. Familiars aren't welcome at the academy."

"I wanted to bring him with me though, I won't-" Zelda cut her sentence short as her mother sighed in that disappointed tone she always seemed to save for Zelda. Zelda hesitated for just a moment and then put the lead back on the countertop. She had only had Vinegar Tom for a few days but they had bonded fast, and she had looked forwards to having him with her. "Edward, you'll look after him?"

She did quietly defy her mother's impatience by stopping to hug Edward a goodbye though. She wished she had time to run upstairs and wake Hilda up, she would be gutted when she discovered that Zelda had left without saying goodbye.

There wasn't much of a farewell at the end of the silent car journey either, her mother reluctantly offered to come inside with Zelda but it was the last thing Zelda wanted now, with anxiety tying a knot in her stomach. The academy loomed ahead of her but despite her fear, Zelda did have hope that this could be a new start for her. 

* * *

The academy looked bigger than Zelda had expected but maybe that's just because she felt small. A statue of the dark lord towered over her and students brushed past her, heading to classes. Zelda bit her lip, not knowing where to start. She probably should have allowed her mother to walk her in, at least then she would have a clue what she was doing. The one thing her mother was very good at was taking charge of a situation, getting everyone to where they were supposed to be. 

A couple past in front of her, arms linked. They looked a few years older than her, a skinny boy with dark hair flopping messily over his eyes and a girl with long white-blonde hair halfway down her back. 

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, unlinking herself from the boy and approaching Zelda. "You look lost."

"It's my first day." Zelda smiled gratefully. "I don't know where I'm going."

"I can show you where the dormitories are, to drop off your bags? My name's Agnes by the way."

The boy had stepped closer as they talked and raked his eyes up and down Zelda in a way that she found most unsettling.

"That would be great, thank you!" Zelda kept her eyes fixed on Agnes as though she couldn't see the boy.

Agnes passed the book she had been holding to the boy. "Cover for me? I'll find you later."

He took the book, keeping his eyes on Zelda. 

"Okay, don't be a creep Faustus. She's a girl, not a meal." 

"Oh I don't know. I'll have to find that out for myself."

The way he said that almost frightened Zelda and the strange boy played on her mind for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Faustus is going to be a big character because he has been a big influence on Zelda's life but we'll also start discovering just what a bad guy he is soon, don't worry.


End file.
